The Shot Heard Round The Universe
by AgentOfChaos30
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a few words to ignite the fires of War. Watch how one young Timelord changed the course of the universe forever...


**Disclaimer - I do not own Doctor Who or related properties. They belong to BBC…**

Sigma sat in the waiting area of the Timelord Panopticon awaiting the moment he had prepared for. He was about to give a speech that could change all of creation forever. To say that he was anxious was the understatement of the century. The same Timelords who branded him a heretic for criticizing the non-interference laws now had to listen to him. There was a certain poetic symmetry to the situation.

High Lady President Romana entered the room flanked by her high guard. She wore the crimson and golden robes of the High Council. Her flowing raven hair was styled into a tight braid.

"Are you ready now, Sigma?"

He stood up and faced her. He wore simpler crimson robes and he refused to wear the ridiculous looking traditional headdress. His dark colored unkempt hair was brushed back.

"As ready as I will ever be, Lady Romana."

"What vexes you my young friend?"

"It is nothing, just thinking."

"Sigma, I am not your mother but I raised you. You cannot deceive me."

Sigma shifted uncomfortably. "It's...him."

Romana nodded knowingly, "I regret that I did not tell you sooner, Sigma. You have to know his insanity did not pass to you. His path is not your own."

"I know but it is a hard truth to live with. The knowledge that he is my father broke something inside me."

Romana placed her hand on his shoulder, "What you do today proves you are not him. Come on, they are waiting for us."

The two entered the Panopticon chamber. This is where the Timelord ruling body was seated. It was a vast circular chamber with many levels of Timelords seated with their crimson robes and ornate headdresses. Romana and Sigma approached a circular platform.

"Distinguished Timelords and Timeladys, before our vote on whether to take action against Davros and his Dalek creations, I would like to introduce you to Sigma. He has a few words to say to us."

There were mutterings through the entire chamber as Romana stepped to the side and Sigma approached the main platform.

"Many of you remember me as the heretic from a hundred years ago but I am here today to make a simple plea."

A Timelord in the crowd stood up, "This heretic defiles our chamber and I won't stand for it!"

Romana glared at him, "Tregon, you will sit down and keep quiet! Sigma has the floor or have you forgotten our own laws?"

The Timelord begrudgingly sat down and Sigma repressed a smirk as he continued.

"As you all know, the Kaled scientist Davros and his Dalek creations are burning across the universe and reality itself is in grave peril. We have made no attempt to stop them due to our non-interference laws. There is one glaring issue with these laws. One of the first things we are taught at the Academy is that time is in flux, it is an ever changing animal. My point is all of creation could end now due to this threat. The Daleks are a threat to all sentient life and we must take action!"

Sigma wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued, "My brethren, we are the only race equipped to deal with this threat and if we stand by and do nothing, there will be no one left to assist us when Gallifrey falls. It is said we are the wisest race in the universe, I implore you now to use that wisdom and stand against this evil now before it is too late or there will be nothing left for us to observe. Thank you for your time and I now leave you to your vote."

Sigma walked away not to thunderous applause but to dead silence. This is what he expected but he hoped he had gotten through to enough of them to make a difference. He took a seat in the back room while he waited for the Panopticon to vote. A man walked in with dark curly hair. He was wearing what looked like human Victorian era clothes. His face was hard and he glared at Sigma with a mix of disappointment and anger.

"Do you have any idea what you have done,boy!"

"Do you realize what taking action against the Daleks will lead to?"

Sigma shook his head, "They will destroy everything if something isn't done, Doctor."

"You don't understand these creatures like I do, Sigma."

"Oh, I understand we would not be having this conversation if you would have done what was necessary all those years ago!"

Romana walked in and looked at the two men with a knowing smile.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor. It has been too long."

"Romana, you look as lovely as always."

"It has been decided. The Panopticon has voted to take action against the Daleks."

The Doctor kicked a small table which shattered against the wall, "Sigma, you have no idea what you have done. This will lead to a Time War. Maybe you are more like your father than I thought."

Romana gasped with shock, "Doctor!"

Pure fury lined Sigmas face as he clenched his fists, "Now you listen to me, you bloody coward! You have been running for so long that you forgot one very important lesson you taught me."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are places in this universe that breed things so evil, that they must be fought without hesitation. Now go back to your blue box and run away, Doctor. That is the only thing you are skilled at!"

The Doctor looked at him for a moment and then swiftly disappeared down a corridor.

Romana looked down, "That was rough, Sigma."

"I know, Romana. He needed a reminder though."

"Listen the High Council needs to speak with you."

"What do those dusty fools want?"

"For the first time ever, Gallifrey will be forming a military. They want you to play a significant role in it….."


End file.
